


Dear you

by watevriwant



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watevriwant/pseuds/watevriwant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small duo of letters that tell the tragic tale of a love confessed only in death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dear you,

I wish I had been someone who you were friends with, but I guess it's too late for that now. I'm dying. There is no hope, and I know I have to accept that. But right now, as I write this, it seems harder than ever.

I'm too weak to call, not that I can't, but if I do I don't know that I will get the peace I wish for.

Don't tell 'our' boys until I'm gone. I don't know that I could keep myself together.

I wish you were here, beside me, holding my hand in yours. I wish I was the one you loved. I wish that before I am gone I will get to taste your lips. I wish that I wasn't so selfish.

I'm sorry, so sorry.

I love you, and this is so unfair to you, but I couldn't go without telling you first. So, Sharon Marie Raydor, I am hopelessly in love with you, and I am dying.

I am not asking for your love in return, I just had to let you know.


	2. Chapter 2

Dear you,

I knew that from the moment I walked in to that hospital you were trouble, and I knew I liked it. Me, straight laced stick up her ass Raydor (yes, I am aware you all say that behind my back), liked that you were just the opposite. But more to the point, you, you with the innocent sweet southern voice, felt it too. You played with it! In the morgue, with those damn pistols, and during the race for chief, and every other time you felt it. You encouraged it, you, you with the husband still in the picture, we're egging it on, trying to push it so far we wouldn't be able to go back. And... And now you're divorced, and... I'm the reason why.

Sure he signed the papers without complaint, why wouldn't he? You were trouble.

My uniform is hanging in the other room, my cover is waiting, and my hair's already in its bun. It seems like it was so long ago that I walked into the hospital. So long ago that I saw just how much trouble you would be. So long ago that we felt the electricity in that morgue. So long ago that you wore that red dress. So long ago that you... Left.

But you were Brenda Leigh Johnson, you had enemies, you made enemies. You were the best there was... and you had to go.

And now, now I realize that during all those months I somehow, that somehow I ended up loving you.

I love you, three simple words that I came to realize last night, means nothing now, because you were Brenda Leigh Johnson and I am supposed to attend you funeral in a few hours. I love you, and in a little while I am going to have to pretend that I don't, I'm going to have to hide the tears I still long to shed for you, I'm going to have to be your Cap'n Raydor, as you once called me, and for once I don't want to be me.


End file.
